


Thought I’d Be Waiting Forever

by DopamineX



Series: The “Behind The Scenes” of Real Life [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Lee Minhyuk is the best friend we all want, M/M, Mutual Pining, based on Hyunwoo complimenting Hyungwon, flirty Hyunwoo, fluff?, hyungwon kinda in denial, idk what this is... this is stupid, kinda oblivious Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyunwoo flirts a lot. But only with Hyungwon.Well, if you remove fan service from the equation, then yeah, only Hyungwon.But Hyungwon is as oblivious as a person can be!Thankfully Hyunwoo isn’t the kind to give up easily and their friends are on a mission to make Hyungwon see what’s right in front of his eyes.





	Thought I’d Be Waiting Forever

Hyungwon’s eyes moved around the room quickly before settling on his most favourite view for the past 2-3 years.

 

Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo was sitting at their kitchen island, hastily eating the omlette and bacon, which Kihyun had prepared as breakfast as he had no schedule for the day (just like Hoseok and Minhyuk), along with some buns.

He took a huge bite of the bun as he forked up some omlette and bacon into his mouth, making his chubby cheeks full like a chipmunk’s, and swallowed it all down and then drank a mouthful from the glass of the orange juice placed next to his plate.

 

A smile unconsciously painted itself on Hyungwon’s face as he continued fondly gazing (not creepily staring! That’s not what this was!) at his most favourite hyung, his best friend, his leader.

 

“Here we go again!” Minhyuk sang, making Hoseok chuckle.

“God, Wonnie. Way to _not_ be _soooo_ obvious!” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Wonnie.. seriously.. how long are you gonna keep this up…” Hoseok sighed in mock annoyance but his voice carried fondness and a little worry for his friend.

 

Hyungwon heard none of this. Not when Hyunwoo looked up and met his eyes. Their leader swallowed and give him a small genuine smile, his cute eyes lighting up.

Hyungwon felt warm inside, his skin tingling as he returned the smile, his mind focusing solely on the cutest baby bear ever.

Hyunwoo wiggled his eyebrows once before turning his attention back to his food.

The pink haired vocalist exhaled a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, the tight-lipped smile still playing softly on his lips as he fondly shook his head, his eyes lowering from his best friend’s face.

 

“Hyungwon. Just tell him.” A squeeze to the shoulder pulled him out of his daze. He turned his head around to see Kihyun and the other two give him _a look_.

“Huh? Tell who what?” Hyungwon’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then he heard a chair scrape on the floor and he turned back around to see Hyunwoo head to the sink with his plate and glass. He quickly rinsed and dried it and the cutlery and neatly arranged them on the kitchen counter before heading to their shared room.

But not before giving Hyungwon an eye smile followed by a wink that left the younger a little breathless and.. feeling _special_ inside.

 

“Him. Hyunwoo hyung. Just tell him how you feel.” Hoseok supplied as soon as the older had disappeared into the room.

“How I feel?” Hyungwon’s head whipped around, his eyes widening incredulously at his second oldest hyung. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?!”

“Hyungwon…” Kihyun sighed in exasperation, like he was sick of saying the same thing over and over. Maybe because he had. Hyungwon didn’t really pay attention. “You’re too obvious. We _all_ know at this point…”

“You like him, Wonnie! ‘ _Like_ him’ like him!” Minhyuk bent over Kihyun a little to gently squeeze his knee.

“What?! No, I don’t!” The youngest of the four huffed out. And then his eyes went wide. “Wait.. I’m obvious enough for you _all_ to know?! What about-“

“Chill. Hyunwoo is worse than you. He is _extremely_ oblivious. He hasn’t noticed a thing.” Hoseok gave him a reassuring smile.

“So you admit it! You like him!” Minhyuk grinned evilly as he pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“What?! I did _not_ admit anything!” Hyungwon turned as pink as his hair and whipped his head around to look forward, staring at nothing in particular as his mind reeled.

 _Yeah, I like Hyunwoo. We all do. He is my best friend so I obviously like him a little more. What’s so.._ wrong.. _about that…? I can’t possibly like him in_ that _sense… even if I did.._ Hyungwon sighed.

“He is my best friend! I obviously like him!”

“Oh, Wonnie,” Kihyun laughed humourlessly. “You like him _way_ beyond a best friend. Trust me.” He snorted as he widened his eyes at the other two as if to say ‘Can you believe this idiot?!’

“Hyungwon. Save it, buddy. All the staring is kind of a give away, yeah?” Minhyuk smiled at him apologetically as he patted his thigh, bending over Kihyun again.

“I don’t stare! I just.. observe..” Hyungwon blushed deeper as he turned away his gaze again.

“That’s creepier.” Hoseok laughed and Hyungwon facepalmed himself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Anyway, unlike you three, I have a schedule soon. So, see y’all later.” He got up from their couch and walked towards their shared room.

“Hyungwon-ah.”

He turned around to face the guys again.

Hoseok gave him a serious look. “Do something while you still can. You never know how soon you’ll have no chance of ever doing anything.”

“Don’t delay it too much, Wonnie. We’re sure it’ll work out.” Minhyuk smiled at him, his lips pursing soon after.

“Listen to your hyungs. Make your move while you still can, Hyungwon. Tell him. Or else you might lose your chance forever.” Kihyun repeated what Hoseok had said, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Hyungwon looked at all three of them and gave a tiny, barely noticeable nod before entering the room his Hyunwoo hyung had disappeared into.

 

.

 

“Oh! Hyungwon-ah!” Hyunwoo turned around, his fingers pausing the buttoning up of his flannel shirt.

Hyungwon loved how his name sounded when it rolled out of Hyunwoo’s mouth.

“Hey. So, when will you be back?” He walked to the older, who was standing in front of the single huge mirror they had in their room, and leaned against the wall near it, his arms crossing against his chest.

Hyunwoo looked up at the ceiling, his eyes narrowing as he thought.

 _So cute._ The pink haired male gazed at the older’s expression with fondness. His Hyunwoo hyung.

Hyunwoo met his eyes as his fingers went back to buttoning up his shirt. Hyungwon loved when the older wore flannel shirts. They suited him _so well!_ “Well, about 7:30 or earlier. We can go get dinner together after? Will you be done by then?” Hope shined in his leader’s eyes and Hyungwon nodded quickly, head going up and down many times.

“Great!” The redhead flashed him a wide grin as his eyes squeezed into crescents. The sight tugged at something in Hyungwon’s heart and he automatically returned the grin.

Then Hyunwoo got _very_ close. Hyungwon held his breath for a second as they locked eyes.

The redhead smirked as his thumb tugged down Hyungwon’s bottom lip, not breaking eye contact, his finger collecting the wetness there, and then dropped his hand back down. The younger’s eyes widened momentarily as his heart thudded loudly in his chest. _God, why do you keeping doing that, Hyunwoo..._

They both blushed a little and had on tight lipped smiles.

Hyungwon’s heart kept racing though. Like it always did when Hyunwoo was too close, when Hyunwoo touched him in anyway, intentionally or unintentionally.

Warmth filled his chest and made him feel like he was flying, soaring in the blue skies.

“See ya!” Hyunwoo winked as he softly pinched the lead dancer’s cheek and stepped away to walk out the door, lightly closing it behind himself.

 

Hyungwon leaned back against the wall again as a sigh escaped his mouth.

Who was he kidding… he _did like-_ like his Hyunwoo hyung.. He was so screwed..

 

*

“He flirts with you so much! Don’t you see?!” Minhyuk exclaimed as he pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against as Hyungwon walked out of the room.

He’d had recorded a track with a fellow DJ in Hoseok’s studio in which he had sung as well, for the first time. Following that he’d had a photoshoot.

Surprisingly, Minhyuk had showed up to pick him.

“Hey there, Min! Nice to see you here.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he walked towards the elevator, the older right beside him, matching stride for stride.

As they waited for the elevator, the blond continued. “You’re really gonna ignore what I said? Come on, Wonnie! Make a move! Y’all are _so_ obvious at this point! He’s been flirting with you since No Mercy for God’s sake!”

“Min.. he really hasn’t been. He even flirts with Kihyunie…”

“Wonnie! Kihyun has a boyfriend! Hoseok hyung!” Minhyuk smacked the younger’s shoulder. “That’s fanservice!”

“Uh… maybe this is too? Seriously.. what are you on? Anyway, many people flirt. It doesn’t mean anything. Hoseok and I flirt with each other _all the time!”_

“But! Like I said! Hoseok. Is. Dating. Kihyun! It’s not the same thing! Plus, Seokie hyung flirts with everybody like _moi ici!_ It doesn’t count.” Min shrugged and Hyungwon just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Why are you so fixated on this? Just let me be… I’m fine as is…”

The elevator came up with a ding and the door slid open. Both of them got in and Hyungwon pressed G for Ground Floor.

The doors shut and Minhyuk continued talking.

“Wonnie.. you’ll regret this. Why can’t you just admit you like him?!”

“I do like him. He is my friend. My roommate since forever.” Hyungwon raised his eyebrow and Minhyuk smacked his forearm. Hard.

“Ouch! What the fuck?!” The younger rubbed the spot with his hand as he gave Minhyuk the stink eye.

“ _You_ have _no rights_ to give me that look, mister! Stop being in denial! And stop acting dumb as fuck! He legit calls you handsome _all the fucking time!_ He is the _only one_ apart from Ki who can wake you up! He always picks you to hang out with! Can’t you fucking see?!”

“Min.. that’s what best friends do… we’re best _friends…_ ” He sighed as he eyed the number at the top of the metal doors. 10. His shoot had been on the 13th floor. _Long_ way down..

“He touches your lips all casually! Who even does that?! He does that with _nobody else!_ Not even Jooheon!”

“He likes my lips. They’re thick.” Hyungwon shrugged.

“ _Exactly!_ You don’t get fixated on people’s _lips_ just for the heck of it, Hyungwon!”

“Minhyuk. Shush. It doesn’t matter. If he likes me, why hasn’t he made a move yet?”

“What the fuck?! He is our Hyunwoo hyung! You know how he is! Besides, are you a girl from the 70s?” Minhyuk rolled his eyes as he said in a squeaky voice, “‘Why can’t he ask me out? Why do I have to make a move?’”

“Come on! I don’t sound like that!”

“Yes! You do! Fine, Wonnie. We won’t pester you about this anymore. If you regret being passive later on, we’ll be here to tell you ‘I told you so’ and of course, as your shoulder to cry on.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes again but Minhyuk grabbed his shoulder.

“Listen. Just observe how he behaves with you today onwards. _If_ he flirts, if he compliments you, if he does _anything_ fishy, you’ll know it. Then decide what to do. He’s an amazing guy, Wonnie. I don’t need to tell you that. You know best. Don’t let him slip away.”

Hyungwon let out a long exhale as he nodded once.

 

Finally the elevator reached the ground floor and they walked out of the lift and out the lobby.

 

*

Hyungwon came back a little earlier than planned. So he wanted to do the one thing he loved the most: take a nap.

He figured he could sleep for an hour or two and then if Hyunwoo became free by then, they’d head out for dinner.

Anyway, they’d have to practise their new choreography till 3am if their leader was up for it. Or else he could sleep by 12am if he said one run through would be enough.

 

He opened the door to his room to see Hyunwoo already back from his schedule, laid down on Hyungwon’s bed.

He looked up when the younger came in and shut the door behind him.

“Hey, handsome DJ! How was your day so far?”

 _Much better after seeing you, on_ my _bed._

“Good so far. Yours?” He blushed a little at the compliment Hyunwoo casually threw his way and went to sit at the edge of his bed.

Publicly he acted as if his leader’s words, his compliments didn’t affect him _at all._ He’d learnt how to keep a poker face on whenever that happened during a variety show or some interview or even during a concert on stage.

But in the dorm, it was a whole other thing. Unbothered and intimidatingly handsome Chae Hyungwon disappeared. In his place came the lazy turtle who craved for his oldest hyung’s full attention.

 

Hyunwoo immediately placed his phone and EarPods on the bedside table and sat up. He ruffled a hand through the visual’s hair and pulled him close to his chest, his arms wrapping around him.

Hyungwon’s blush didn’t die down as Hyunwoo gently rearranged the younger’s limbs so that he could be more comfortable in his hyung’s arms.

Hyunwoo slid back a bit and leaned against the headrest as Hyungwon snuggled closer, his arms wrapping around the older as well.

“Great! Now that you’re in my arms.” Hyungwon looked up in shock and Hyunwoo just winked at him before nuzzling their noses together.

“You shouldn’t behave so biased towards me. The others would feel you’re partial.” The younger said in an attempt to do away with his ever increasing blush.

“Well, publicly I’m unbiased or say that Jooheon is my favourite or that you, Hoseok _and_ Jooheon are my favourite. I can be a bit partial.” There was a mischievous smile on the older’s face and Hyungwon snorted.

“But the fact is that.. _you_ are my true favourite. I wouldn’t give you away for the world.” Hyunwoo met his eyes, his own shining with utter and complete sincerity. The sight took Hyungwon’s breath away as he continued staring into the older’s eyes.

The redhead pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead and Hyungwon sighed as warmth spread throughout his body.

“My handsome DJ, sleep now. I’ll be back. Got work. I’ll come wake you up and we can go out for dinner. Okay?” He pecked his cheek once and Hyungwon tightened his grip and snuggled even closer, burying his face in the older’s neck. Hyunwoo chuckled. “Turtle, let me go. I actually need to go. I actually have another small schedule.” Hyungwon whined loudly, his hold not slackening at all, unwilling to let go of his teddy bear.

“I’ll come back and we can cuddle! Come on, move! You lazy model!” He slapped the younger’s butt and Hyungwon jolted upright.

“See you later.” Hyunwoo gazed into Hyungwon’s eyes as he tugged down his bottom lip, much like he’d done in the morning, his thumb collecting the wetness on the inside of Hyungwon’s thick lip again.

Then he swiped the finger across the younger’s bottom lip before leaning in to kiss Hyungwon. On the corner of his mouth, lips more on his cheek than on his lips.

Hyunwoo pulled back and winked at him as he got up from the bed and left, leaving behind a speechless Hyungwon.

 

*

“Hey, Hyungwon-ah! Get ready! Let’s go?” Hyunwoo walked in and shut the door behind himself.

Hyungwon nodded as he kept his phone on the bedside table and got up to open his cupboard.

 

He could barely sleep as his mind replayed the older’s actions from earlier, over and over again like some sick movie on loop. He just couldn’t shake away his thoughts.

And when he did fall asleep, he dreamt about his hyung’s arms around him, his hyung’s lips over his own, over his cheek, his neck, his collarbones, his teeth nipping and tongue coming out for kitten licks.

His mind really didn’t like him…

 

His leader came to stand beside him as he grabbed his favourite black skinny jeans and threw the pair on his bed.

Suddenly, he felt a squeeze. On his ass cheek. He jumped a little as he turned towards the older, eyes going wide.

Hyunwoo smirked as he squeezed his butt again and dropped his hand. “Good. I approve of the jeans.” He pecked Hyungwon on the cheek, a little dry press of lips again the soft of his skin, and pulled back to grin at the younger.

Hyungwon’s eyes stayed wide as his heart raced a mile a minute like it wanted to thud right out of his chest.

He searched Hyunwoo’s eyes, which were shining. Was Minhyuk telling the truth? That really was flirting at its peak, ever since late this afternoon, since morning even.

But.. this wasn’t unusual Hyunwoo behaviour.. not really.. this is kinda how Hyunwoo behaved with him usually when they were alone.. Did that mean…?! Hyungwon’s mind reeled at what it had all meant, for all this while.. nearly three years..?

 

“Come on. Chop, chop. Pick a good shirt now. We’re going fancy dining tonight!” Hyunwoo swiped his thumb across his bottom lip as he stared into Hyungwon’s deep brown eyes, then hand going down to pat his butt twice when he didn’t make any movement for the next couple of seconds.

Hyungwon was observing alright. He’d never got an ass squeeze, lip swipe _and_ a kiss on the cheek one after the other in quick succession. Ever.

It was different when they were in cuddle mode but… generally this didn’t happen much. Hyunwoo had been touching him way too much since morning.

_The hell?!_

 

“Hyungwon. What is it? You’re.. Did I make you speechless, Mr.Gorgeous Model?” Hyunwoo smirked a little and then the smirk turned into a cute smile. Hyungwon melted. That’s it. He’d take the plunge. Enough denial.

“Hyunwoo hyung.”

“Yes, pretty boy?” Hyunwoo slung an arm around his shoulder. The air around them felt hot and heavy though Hyunwoo was smiling at him sweetly. Probably because suddenly Hyungwon was sweating bullets as he felt way too warm all over.

He didn’t know what to say though. So he did what he had forcibly stopped himself from thinking about.

He shrugged off the older’s arm from his shoulder, making Hyunwoo frown a little, and pushed him against the wall next to the cupboard with a palm pressed to his hard chest.

 _No more thinking._ He took a deep breath as Hyunwoo gave him a confused look.

And then leaned in to kiss Hyunwoo on the lips softly. Electricity shot through his lips down his spine to the tips of his toes.

But he didn’t allow himself to enjoy the kiss. No. He immediately pulled back, his hand dropping to his side, a deep blush covering his whole face and neck, his heart beating extremely fast and hard. He was sure his heart was going to thud out of his chest and land at their feet in a gooey puddle.

Yeah, he doubted Hyunwoo would want to be with him after seeing that mess, how big of a mess Hyungwon was.

He couldn’t look at Hyunwoo but he couldn’t _not_ look at Hyunwoo. He didn’t know what to do except trying to level his breathing. Not that his attempts worked.

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes opened slowly and went wide as he processed what had just happened.

Hyungwon continued staring into his hyung’s eyes as he waited, while holding his breath unconsciously, for Hyunwoo. To say something, do something. _Anything!_

 

Fear gripped his heart tightly and he felt panic rising.

What had he done?! Hyunwoo had never been serious… he just flirted with Hyungwon for fun…

But Hyungwon.. the imbecile.. he had believed what his idiot friends had said and had cut to the chase directly. He couldn’t help himself! His urge to kiss the older had intensified since their cuddling some two hours ago!

 _Who the fuck kissed the leader of the group on the fucking lips?! Why the fucking hell did I kiss him?!_ _Shit!!! This can never be undone now…_

 

He waited for the ground to open up and swallow him whole as he eyed Hyunwoo, who still looked like he was in shock, and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, regretting his actions.

Just as he took a step back, his head bent down,  his heart burning and chest aching as he felt the familiar pricking at the back of his eyes, Hyunwoo grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Hyungwon’s eyes shot up to meet Hyunwoo’s, which were shining with joy.

“Oh no!” The redhead gave a low chuckle. “I want more than just a little peck. Come here, kitten.” His eyes had a mischievous glint in them which made Hyungwon gulp noticeably. Hyunwoo didn’t waste a single second as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

“Took you a _while_ ,” his leader said as he gazed into Hyungwon’s light brown eyes, his own shimmering with adoration.

“I thought I’d be waiting forever...”

Hyunwoo exhaled loudly, momentarily closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were full of determination.

Hyunwoo was on a mission now.

Before Hyungwon could say anything Hyunwoo slotted their lips together in a soft kiss, his long thick fingers lacing in Hyungwon’s soft pink hair.

Their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces meant to stay together, their mouths moving in perfect sync. Hyungwon looped one arm around Hyunwoo’s neck and tangled his fingers in the leader’s luscious red hair.

The other slipped inside the black shirt the older was wearing, climbing up his strong back. He caressed the smooth skin there. That pulled out a moan from Hyunwoo and made him plunge his tongue into Hyungwon’s waiting mouth.

Hyunwoo’s tongue slid over his own sensually and Hyungwon completely melted against the older who held him very close and very possessively, hands groping and caressing any skin they could find.

The redhead switched them around and now Hyungwon was the one pressed against the wall, no space in between their bodies. Heat rolled and curled over his skin, pleasure shooting sparks everywhere they touched. Small unstoppable moans left their mouths as they finally got to quench their thirst for each other.

Hyunwoo left sweet, loving kisses over his now kiss bruised lips, alternating them with hungry heated kisses that left Hyungwon breathless and on the edge as he tried to follow the rhythm his hyung created.

He’d never been kissed with so much passion, want and _love_ before.

It was intoxicating and he wanted _so much more._

They pulled away with a gasp, their foreheads connected and breaths mingling as their chests heaved and took in the much needed oxygen.

 

“Three years, Chae Hyungwon. Three years I have wanted you so damn much.” Hyunwoo breathed out and then nipped at Hyungwon’s bottom lip, making the younger gasp lightly.

“It’s been three years since I fell in love with you,” he said as he lovingly gazed into Hyungwon’s beautiful eyes, eyes which haunted Hyunwoo’s dreams for all the years they’d been together since they debuted, eyes which finally made him fall so irrevocably in love in with the younger at the beginning of their second year as a group.

“Your beautiful eyes, your sexy mouth, those plush lips… that deep voice, the way you call me hyung. God, Hyungwon you drive me crazy.” Hyunwoo kissed him softly. Hyungwon was too shocked and in a daze to say anything so he just stared into those deep chocolate brown eyes of his hyung that made him drown in their depths.

“But.. but you never showed me you liked me that way.” Hyunwoo chuckled humourlessly as he eyed the younger’s kiss swollen lips. “I know I have always been your favourite.. but not in the sense I wanted… but now…”

He looked into the younger’s eyes and Hyungwon finally snapped out of it and his voice worked. “Hyung, I have always thought of you that way. I have always wanted you as well.. but I thought it’d ruin our friendship so I buried my feelings deep inside so that they’d never come out…” He snorted.

“You’re so oblivious. I have been flirting with you since Day 1 but you never noticed.” Hyunwoo playfully smacked his arm.

“I-uh.. How could you like _me?!_ Hell, I thought you were straight.” Hyungwon chuckled softly.

“Well, I’m bi. So are you, I believe?”

“Yes. But completely gay for you.” Hyungwon laughed and Hyunwoo bopped their noses together as a wide grin spread across his cute face.

“How could I _not_ fall for you, my Wonnie? You’re so beautiful. An angel. _My_ angel.” Hyunwoo looked awestruck as he gazed into his group mate’s eyes.

The look Hyunwoo gave him made Hyungwon speechless. Just how much did Hyunwoo love him….

“I love you.” The redhead whispered and then buried his head in Hyungwon’s neck, shyness taking over.

_Damn…_

Hyungwon gulped as he hugged the older tightly, fingers tightly gripping the older’s shirt.

“I’m sorry I took so much time to come to you. But I’m here now and I love you too. With my everything.” His voice came out quite shaky but he hoped Hyunwoo heard his sincerity.

“It’s okay. As long as you stay with me and keep loving me.” Hyunwoo’s breath tickled Hyungwon’s neck and his arms tightened even more around his hyung.

“Forever. I promise. I will _never_ leave you. I’m _never_ letting you go! I love you!” Hyungwon pulled back and said with full determination as he met Hyunwoo’s eyes.

Hyunwoo smiled softly and leaned in to press their lips together again.

He whispered against the younger’s lips, “That’s enough for me, my handsome DJ.”

 

Hyungwon closed his eyes with a satisfied hum and let himself get lost in his Hyunwoo.

Their ‘fancy dining’ dinner could be their first date. 

But dinner could wait. Hyungwon had more important matters at hand.

More like in his arms.

The love of Hyungwon’s life kissing him like his life depended on it.

Yup, dinner could definitely wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Showhyung fic requests/prompts you want me to write, hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) and I’ll fulfill them if I can!


End file.
